


The Food Chain

by TwistedVixen



Series: The Natural Order [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Japanese Culture, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedVixen/pseuds/TwistedVixen
Summary: And so the story goes on goes on. Korra struggles with what it means to be in the Empress's service... whether or not she likes it.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: The Natural Order [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540138
Comments: 34
Kudos: 437





	The Food Chain

**Author's Note:**

> About f*cking time... Am I right? Honesty... I had most of this done a while ago and just forgot to post it... forgive me?

When Korra awoke, she was alone, dressed in a simple white yukata robe. She was surprisingly pleased that she remained unchained- a mistake, surely. She scoffed at the stupidity and swung her legs over the futon’s platform. With a smirk, she padded across the tatami mats towards the open balcony, hands grasping on the railing as she peered over the edge. She was several stories up, facing the pinnacle of the Fire Palace. The courtyard below was massive, busied with elite officials scurrying to whatever their duties needed them through lush gardens. 

Korra planned a path of descent. She should be able to scale down easily enough. With experience in repelling glacial cliffs, she had no doubt of her ability. She pushed up, swinging her legs over the wooden rails and took a seat. 

After a long, unexplained pause, Asami’s face popped in the forefront of her mind. Along with the memories of the event that had conspired the night before. She pressed her fingertips to the tender mark on her neck in recollection. Korra didn’t want to leave, and she was quick to know why.

Now that the empress had taken claim on her, her natural instincts won’t let her stray far from her… mate? Korra wasn’t exactly certain. Though she knew that one sided mating bites have a chance to fade and lose effect over time. But that only proved to be when the alpha neglects the omega who bore the mark. She had no idea if she could manage to get her own to fade if the empress required her on a regular basis. Just the thought of that made her throb in embarrassing places.

She twisted back over the railing and reentered the chamber, looking at the mess that once made up the bed. A prideful puff filled her chest when her eyes saw how cracked the platform of the bed was, knowing full well that it was her doing. Her nose sniffed at the air, catching the lingering scents of post coitis and the heady musk of the omega’s heat. 

_ She’s still in heat… so where is she? _

Korra’s inner alpha whined, feeling her extending cock throb with fullness. She soon found herself utterly consumed with the need to satisfy her omega, leaving all thoughts about escaping her entrapment out the window. Surely the Empress isn’t satisfied yet, she thought.

Korra found her original clothes of blue-dyed wool, leather and furs neatly folded on a plush chair. As she dressed herself, she took more notice at how simple the decor is while trying to deduct where she was. 

_ Maybe this is where I’m supposed to stay… _ Korra scowled to herself and headed for the door, swiping the shoji screen open. A massive wave of alpha scent collided against her senses, overwhelming the trail of Asami’s needy scent. She snarled instinctively with a boiling rage to think that other alphas are wandering about looking for her omega. She continued down the hallway until she reached a larger corridor opening to a common room. Alphas of all looks and sizes mingled around. Dressed in fine robes lounging about and socializing as they feasted on roasted meat and tropical fruits.

The smell of food caused Korra’s stomach to rumble, reminding her that she hadn’t eaten in quite a while. And for a brief moment, she let one basic need override the other. Korra made a beeline for the buffet table and piled a plate of food to the brim. She took a seat in an unpopulated area to ravishly scarf down the much needed sustenance. As she feasted, her eyes skimmed around growing more aware of the other alphas taking notice of her. 

“I thought I’d never see you again…” a voice said, making the southerner jump in surprise and twist to Kuvira, who was looking pleasantly shocked. Korra forced herself to gulp down the food in her mouth to respond.

“Neither did I,” Korra replied, scooting over on the bench seat for the taller woman to join her. Kuvira pressed near her, inhaling a whiff with curiosity as soon as she sat down.

“So…” Her green eyes started to narrow. “The empress finally found a stud… Impressive.” The congratulation wasn’t well received, however - not when Kuvira said it with a growl in her throat. Korra’s nose threatened to wrinkle in a snarl at the way the other alpha's chi flicked in a challenging manner.

“Just lucky, I guess…” Looking at Kuvira’s metal collar made Korra reach out and rub on her own neck, confused on why she did not have one of her own until her fingers pressed onto the fresh wound there.  _ Oh… yeah… right. _

“She’ll probably have you executed once you sire a litter.” 

Korra decided to let her think that was the plan. She remembered all too well that Asami had voiced her desire to have her around, for their pups’ sake. Kuvira was staring at her coldly, joining in other pairs of eyes from around the room. Smells of envious aggression had built in the air. 

“Probably…” Korra muttered and rose from her seat, stomping her way to the guarded exit with her chin raised. Only  _ she _ will know the sweet rippling squeeze of the empress’s pussy around her knot. Not Kuvira and not any of these inferior fools. The Empress was  _ hers _ . And Korra had the need to stake that claim again, whether she was done eating or not.

Korra snarled when a samurai stepped into her path, blocking her from leaving. “If you wish to see the Empress, I will escort you to her.” He announced, challenging her snarl with a glare of his fire orange eyes. “Otherwise, you must remain here.”

“Take me to her.” Korra commanded through clenched teeth. He shuddered under her glare. Then he unsnapped a device from his belt, dangling it in the air before her.

“Not without this.” 

Perplexed, Korra leaned closer to look at it but tore back when he attempted to put it on her head. It was a mask of some sort with a lock on the straps.

“A muzzle.” He explained, holding it out in waiting for her to comply. “Just so we don’t have any accidents.” Rage boiled up into Korra’s chestat first, but then forced her inner alpha to calm. 

A growl slipped out from her throat when the muzzle buckled tightly over her face. It constrained her jaw in leather molding. A hole sat below her nose with a vented metal cage over her mouth to help her breathe. She took a moment to compose herself, fighting to settle the roaring volcano of emotions inside her to the sound of the lock clicking behind her head. 

The growing desperation to bury her knot again was starting to consume her. Alphas are usually with their omegas for the entirety of the heat cycle. Not only to ensure the protection of their mates, but the paternal knowledge of whose pups were whose. Being away from her chosen omega for this long enraged her. 

When the guard finally opened the door, she charged through it, ignoring his shouting at her back. He could barely keep up with her down the circling descent of stairwells. The Empress’s scent was trapped in her nose, and she followed it like a hound out for blood. She even pushed the guards at the building’s lobby out of her way.

A few aristocrats in the courtyard released shrieks of surprise, recoiling away from Korra’s feral prowling. She paid no mind to them, she couldn’t even stop to appreciate the beautifully scaped gardens around her nor the gentle rain of cherry blossoms. And while the open air offered her a sense of freedom, she was a slave to her own desire. A slave to her empress's needs.

***

Asami’s back arched off her bed, skin pinkened and glistening in the late morning light. She moaned with need, thrusting her fingers inside herself in search for some kind of relief. Every ounce of her was begging to be filled again. Separating herself from Korra at such a delicate time was absolutely dreadful, but she hadn’t exactly planned on cycling in the Alpha’s Den. By some miracle, Asami was sated just enough to come to her senses and let her guard of mated alphas come to retrieve her while Korra was unconscious. 

That could have been a really dangerous situation.

She wasn’t sure if Korra’s scent was enough to keep the others away, since she had kept her neck unclaimed. She couldn’t risk taking Korra to her own chambers. Her freshly marked stud wouldn’t take too kindly to  _ any _ alpha being nearby while trying to stake her breeding rights.

_ Oh… Coming! Ah… _

An orgasm shivered through her in waves causing her toes to curl. After falling limp and breathless, Asami’s walls fluttered around her fingers weakly with the descent of her peak, leaving nothing but a hollow void. It wasn’t nearly enough to take the edge off. Her heat wouldn’t have it any other way, now that she had learned the utter satisfaction of being knotted the night before. A broken whine rose in her chest while reminiscing the way Korra had fucked her, at how full she made her.

Shouts started to ring outside her chamber door. Korra's scent seeped through the panels, making her inner omega keen in knowing what was the reason for the commotion. Her alpha slammed into her room, making the large ornate doors crash and thunder against the walls. Alpha guards piled on top of the empress's visitor, pinning her to the ground in a growling fury. Mako, one of Asami's most trusted subjects, had straddled himself onto the foreigner's back and pressed a dagger to her throat with a warning.

Asami slid off her bed, gliding across the floor in all her naked glory with calming pheromones pumping out against the alpha pile. Korra lifted her chin, gluing her icy blue eyes onto the empress's body.

“It’s okay, Mako. You can let her go,” Asami said with a wave of her delicate hand.

When Mako’s blade left her throat, Korra launched him off with a shove. She whipped around to the guards with brandished katanas, making them step back in caution with a growl of alpha dominance, teeth bared in a sneer.

The empress raised her chin in authority to the rest of her servants. “Leave us…” 

Korra remained patient enough to wait after the guards scurried out of the chamber, pulling the doors closed with haste. The resounding boom of the hinges rattled the walls and triggered the alpha to advance on her. Korra growled and huffed against her neck, pressing the cool metal cage of her muzzle against Asami’s overheated skin.

“Mmmm,” Asami’s stomach fluttered as she ran her hands up Korra’s forearms. “I knew you would come for me, Alpha. I’m sorry I had to leave you last night. I didn’t want the others to disturb us.” When the empress spoke, she spoke with calm, tactful omega persuasiveness, lifting the tension from the warrior’s shoulders. With a dip her mouth, Asami moaned and suckled into the wound on Korra’s neck.

Korra’s swayed with a low groan, taking Asami’s hips to pull her closer and rub herself against her. The empress gave into the urge to fall to her knees in appreciation. Her hands pushed Korra’s blue tunic up so she can lavish the muscles there with her tongue.

Asami’s green eyes darted up, seeking approval. “May I service you with my mouth, Alpha?” The request came out more like a plea with a whimper lurking within her throat. She emphasized her needs by nuzzling her nose up the bulge underneath Korra’s fur skirt. 

Korra had formed a fist in her hair, forcing her head back with a hard pull. Asami couldn’t up but whine and pout out her bottom lip, eager to do whatever Korra wanted. Her pussy throbbed in hunger while watching the alpha unfastened the belt from her waist.

Asami’s breath hitched when the fur hit the floor. Korra’s cock stood tall and wide, aching with fullness and begging for attention. Silence drew on for a long moment as Asami waited for further instruction. Her eyes flicked up, finding uncertainty there in Korra’s darkening gaze.

“What’s wrong, darling?” She asked, ghosting over the red swollen tip. “Don’t you want me to take care of you?”

She saw the point of breakage and shivered at the rolling growl from Korra’s throat. The alpha’s chi coiled around her and held her in place. With one fell swoop, Korra shoved her cock down her throat. It throbbed in her mouth, coating her tongue with the delicious taste that was distinctively Korra. She instinctively swallowed on the head, trying to coax out more groans of approval from her lover.

Korra hissed and forced her to draw back and pause. With a pull on her hair, the alpha demanded she descend again. It continued on like that, slowly at first. But she knew this pace wasn’t going to cut it. She needed more. She needed to taste the alpha’s come. So she moaned deliciously around the shaft and took the effort to swallow whenever Korra stilled in the back of her throat.

Asami never knew that having an alpha of her own would be so satisfying. Sure, she knew sex was pleasurable. She had plenty of pleasure with a few female omega servants. She just never knew that mating came with such a fulfilling sensation. And now that Asami had the raw power and devotion of this alpha, she could see herself wanting Korra’s services outside of her heats as well.

_ I’ll have to train her after my heat is done with… _

A flutter of excitement coursed through her body, flushing her womb with another dose of warmth. Asami moaned enthusiastically as Korra’s thrusts turned erratic. She was quick to squeeze a hand onto the alpha’s growing knot to guard it from jutting in her jaw.

“Fuck…” Korra groaned, pushing in as far as she could while keeping the omega’s head in place. Asami felt the shaft throb in her mouth making her moan for what was to come. Hot pulses of speed came shooting towards the back of her throat. Asami whimpered and shuddered with the thrill of servicing such a virle alpha. It was so warm, so delicious… and she did her best to gulp every drop down.

Korra’s climax seemed to last for ages. The alpha pushed in deeper with each pulse, earning a choked keen from the omega everytime. Asami’s lungs started to burn for air and even then, Korra wasn’t stopping. A twinge of panic rose in her chest, when Korra refused to let her pull away.

“ _ Wait. _ ” Korra growled, demanding her to stay still. She did, even though her vision started to blur from the lack of oxygen. Her pleasing voice was muffled in undeniable obedience while suffering one last heavy spurt down her throat. 

And Asami swallowed it all like a starving calf.

The sudden rush of air filled her lungs when Korra finally released her, making her cough and gasp. With barely any time to recover, the alpha had kneeled before her, forcing eye contact with a grip on her chin.

“ _ Present for me _ .”

The command sent a shuddering shiver up Asami’s spine. It wasn’t very becoming of an empress to present at demand, but she wasn’t in her right mind to care. So long as Korra fills her, she’d do anything. With a whimpering mew, Asami’s hands found the ground. She turned almost shyly and waited in anticipation. 

A moan broke out in her throat when her alpha’s hands wrapped around her waist. She could feel the broad head of Korra’s cock slip against the wet heat of her vulva. Asami fought the instinct to rock her hips back on it, trying to remain as patient as possible.

“Please…” She begged, sinking down on her elbows and did her best to angle her hips just right. She could feel Korra’s eyes consume her. Asami was shaking, flushing with embarrassment at her own desperation. She never presented before, so she hoped her alpha found her attempt satisfactory. “Please, I want you.  _ Korra… _ inside, please.”

She must have said something right, because the next second she was filled with one jagged push into her depths. Asami’s throat burned with a scream at the sudden intrusion. Her body melted further into the ground in complete submission as she was fucked with the furious rage of Korra’s rut.

Even though she could sense resentment and anger in the alpha’s chi, Asami was delighted to be the thing Korra wanted to inflict her frustrations on. Each punishing thrust was painful, but her body burned with pleasure at being used like this. 

She couldn’t comprehend why she love it so much. Perhaps her days of always needing to be in control to do her duties had broken her down into needing something like this. A way to relinquish her power to balance things out. She knew herself better though. While she is willing to give this vengeful alpha her submission right now, her thirst to be worshiped and fawned over will slowly tear her apart if she couldn’t win Korra’s affection. Omegas have other needs too.

“Mmmm,” Asami found the strength to push herself off her elbows, arching her back with a beautiful curve. Her head tipped back, looking up so approvingly at Korra’s scowling face. “I love the way you fuck me, Alpha… fill me so well…”

Asami watched Korra’s eyes widen, swallowing into the growing dark of her pupils. The omega keened when the alpha snaked a hand around her throat, not squeezing. Just caressing the slender shape of her neck. Korra was drinking her in, consuming her with the hold of her chi. It felt so right to submit to her, simply blissful to give such an intimate part of herself to this worthy creature.

“So beautiful…" Korra growled, increasing her thrusts with the building need to breed her. Asami’s eyes rolled up in her head, allowing her head to lull forward at let the alpha hold her jaw in a firm grip. “Come for me.”

Asami wasn’t sure if she could come with how overwhelming everything was. The force of Korra’s rut pounded her into oblivion. She cried out when Korra stilled in the next thrust of her hips, pushing in as deep as she could. Walls of supple flesh fluttered and gripped onto the shaft with the pressure.

Wave after wave, her orgasm ceased every cell of her body caught in the onslaught of her alpha’s dominance. It was as if she had no choice but to come. Korra had an iron grip on her will and it was a horrifying revelation. Asami was completely vulnerable to her this way.

Just when Asami thought that her orgasm was tapering off, her walls stretched further to encase Korra’s swelling knot. A strangled cry tore from her throat as she was thrown into another climax. Her body demanded her alpha’s come and was responding to milk Korra for all she was worth.

Her reward came with a loud groan next to her ear. Hot spurts of Korra’s seed ejaculated into her womb with every twitching pulse of her cock. Asami’s walls ballooned with each dose, stretching wide to accumulate the massive quantity of the alpha’s donation.

“Mmm…” Korra nuzzled the side of Asami’s face, purring in approval. Asami keened, fluttering around her alpha’s cock with every throbbing jet. She’s done so well for her alpha. And a happy alpha meant healthy pups, or so that is what she’s been told.

Asami moaned in kind, rocking her hips gently with the softening thrusts. “So full, Korra… You’re amazing. I’m so happy that I found you.” Korra stiffened over her and suddenly the comforting weight on her back was gone. Asami whimpered, turning her head to look back at her.

“You tricked me.” Korra’s eyes turned icy. “I’m only here because you went into heat and you bit me!”

“You had the opportunity to escape, or even kill me. But…” Korra groaned, hunching over when the empress squeezed around her knot on purpose with a smirk on her lips. “You made this decision on your own, Korra. And now… you’re  _ mine _ .”

Korra growled, wrapping her hands around the omega’s torso. Asami shrieked as she was hoisted up in the air and slammed forward on her plush mattress. The shaft inside her regained hardness within seconds. Before Asami could register what was happening, Korra’s rut picked up again. Her thrusts were short from the knot trapped inside, but didn’t lose any of the punishing strength behind them.

“That’s it,” Asami cried out, jutting her ass back against each push. Her voice grew into a desperate whine. “You know what you are here for, Alpha… Just fill me and I’ll take care of you.”

“I don’t need to be taken care of…” Korra couldn’t hide the lines of desire in her growling voice. “I just want my freedom.”

Asami moaned, sinking the side of her face into the mattress as her own peak was starting to rise again. “I gave you your freedom…  _ Ah! _ Y-you chose to stay. Don’t deny it… you want me to be yours, too.”

Korra didn’t deny it, nor did she confirm. Her thrusts only spoke for her thoughts, jutting faster with the urge to spill again. “Fuck… Asami… I’m gonna…”

Her omega groaned, fluttering around her cock with anticipation. “Do it…” Asami whines grew in volume the faster Korra moved inside her. “Give me more, Alpha…  _ give me all of you _ ."

***

_ Shit. _ Korra groaned as she spilled once again into the empress’s greedy womb. It was so good. Out of all the omegas she’s been with, Asami was on the top of her list. Even if she had a means to escape her, Korra wasn’t sure if she could ever compare her to anyone else. Her smell, her body and her voice etched so deeply inside her like an engraving. 

Korra's teeth ached to bite her.

A part of her knew that Asami was right about her situation. She had her chance to leave, but her desire had gotten ahead of her. Yet, she was too proud and angry to take any fault in the blame. Even though, underneath all that resentment, Korra’s inner alpha was purring over the omega underneath her. Happy and content for now, stroking the swell of the empress's belly. 

  
  


A few hours later, Korra woke up with no memory of falling asleep. Her jaw ached in the muzzle from sleeping on her side. She groaned and pawed at the lock in the back, wondering if she could get out of it somehow. While distracted, a breathy moan reached her ears, drawing her eyes down to the body next to her.

The empress rolled from her side onto her back, breasts open to Korra's viewing with a smile on her sleeping face. Her cheeks were dusted with pink, like rose petals on the snow. Korra's stomach flipped while looking.  _ Spirits… why does she have to be so beautiful? _

She frowned, despite the discomfort of the leather around her chin. Beautiful things are usually the most dangerous. Like vibrant colored frogs in the rainforest. Korra hasn't been there before, but she studied about fauna in her father's study. Dreaming about the lands beyond just ice and snow. Now, her curiosity for such things had ensnared her with fearful wonder.

Asami's eyes opened, revealing delicate green pools of ivy green.  _ Dangerous, indeed. _

"Good morning," she greeted with a blissful sigh, snuggling into Korra's side.

"Isn't it mid-evening?" She asked with a scoff, looking to the light filtering through the large windows.

"Oh… I'm starving… are you hungry?" Of course she was. Korra was always hungry. Especially now that she's been burning quite a few calories as of late. She was impressed with the speedy service of the Fire Nation's servants, toting in roasted meats, greens and rice. Many of them were young betas, who kept their eyes to the floor.

After they left, Asami took a key to the lock on Korra's muzzle. Her jaw ached with relief when it came off. She went straight away to snarfing down the meal before her, moaning in bliss at all the flavors. The empress had giggled at her enthusiasm before eating, catching glances with her every now and again. 

"What type of food do you eat in the south?" She asked rather casually, as if the tension between them didn't exist. Korra was too enamored by the perfectly cooked tenderloin in her mouth to feel like arguing.

"Seal… fish… seaweed noodles," said between chews and a swallow. "Nothing like this." 

Certainly nothing like anything Korra had tasted before. And looking at the empress now started to stir something inside her. When their eyes met, Asami smiled at her whilst biting into a small stone fruit, clearly amused by her appetite. Korra could feel her cheeks warm under her gaze.

Asami continued to ask questions about where she came from. Traditions, culture and customs. All of which Korra obliged to explain, much attributed to her home sickness. She has never really been away from home before. She remained a bit cautious though, concerned about Asami knowing too much. She needed to distract her.

Without provocation, Korra leaned in to kiss her. Asami reared back with wide eyes, completely shocked at the move. 

"What are you doing?!" She balked like it was the strangest thing she could have done.

"I, uh…" The alpha coughed. "Just… thought…"

"Oh!" The empress grinned at her upon realization. "This exchange does not require romance."

"Do mates not kiss in the Fire Nation?" Korra asked her, confusion written on her face.

A blush grew on the empress's face at the inquiry. "Mates? Oh, well… yes they do but… the Empress isn't allowed to be mated," she explained softly, almost cautiously. "It's the price of being in power. An unmated omega won't be influenced by an alpha that way."

"So that explains the muzzle…" Korra muttered sourly. "You took a risk back there… letting me go. I could have bitten you."

"Yes, well…" Asami shifted nervously in her seat on the matted floor. "Life is full of risks, I suppose…"

"Did you choose to be Empress? Or did you inherit it?" Korra asked next, catching a look of intrigue.

"Inheritance, my mother was Empress," she provided quickly. Before Korra could ask more about the subject, Asami swung a leg and straddled her lap with a forced smile. "I'm ready to go again," she proclaimed, raising the muzzle up to the alpha's face.

"Wait!" Korra grasped onto her lithe wrists, ignoring the sharp and furious look in the empress's eyes. "I want to taste you. I can't do that if I have a muzzle."

"I don't believe you." She frowned at her. "You just don't want to wear it."

"But…" Korra flashed her a grin, seeing how the red in her cheeks deepened. The alpha nosed her hair and growled in her ear. "I want you to come in my mouth."

"P-put the muzzle on," she demanded with a glare. "Or I will have you escorted back to the den."

_ Dammit… _ she released the empress's wrists and gave in to her demands. Once the muzzle was back on, Korra muttered under her breath while pulled back into the bed, by a hold of her cock.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is starting to turn into a whole thing that I didn't plan on... now I have a few more chapters to write... lord help me. See you in like... a year? XD God, hopefully it wont take that long again.


End file.
